This new variety of rose plant originated as a seedling of a hybrid which resulted from my crossing of an unnamed and unpatented seedling with the variety Angel (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,172) as the pollen parent with the object of producing a long stemmed white hybrid tea rose. This crossing was done at Pleasanton, Calif. and the present seedling was selected from plants resulting from the planting of the seeds of the said hybrid in greenhouse at Pleasanton and the present seedling was selected by me for propagation because of its profuse production of pure white flowers of very fine form. Propagation was done at Pleasanton by means of budding with such satisfactory results that propagation was continued in the same manner through several successive generations which thereby demonstrated conclusively that the homogeneity of this plant could be assured.